Numerous teaching and coaching situations require the use of chalkboards and other visual aids for instructional purposes. However, certain instructional situations occur outside the ordinary classroom with its fixed chalkboards and/or require frequent changes of location. On such occasions, a practical, lightweight, portable visual aid would be a valuable instructional tool. In addition, instructors and coaches often must carry with them notebooks, rosters, grade books, skill sheets, clipboards, stopwatches, chalk, erasers, and other materials. A portable visual aid which also functions to contain these materials would be a valuable instructional tool.
At the present time, there are no practical, lightweight, portable visual aids available which can be easily transported to different locations and which are adaptable for use with large or small groups of students or athletes.
Chalkboards now available have wooden or metal frames and are difficult to transport. A chalkboard must be carried by holding the frame directly which causes structural stress on the frame assembly, resulting eventually in a break-down of the frame. Chalkboards do not have any attached compartments or means for carrying items such as chalk, erasers, clipboards, grade books, skill sheets, fitness cards, stopwatches, etc. A chalkboard designed for transportation to a variety of locations also has a limited writing surface area.
At the other end of the spectrum, clipboards are used frequently as visual aids by physical education instructors or coaches, but their use as a visual aid for a large group or class is impractical, since viewing is limited to the immediate area around the clipboard.
It is an object of this invention to provide a practical, lightweight, portable visual aid for teachers and coaches, one which remedies the limitations of visual aids presently in use.
The visual aid described herein provides:
(1) lightweight construction; PA0 (2) a large writing surface area, including a permanent chalkboard and interchangeable inserts with blank surface areas or permanent fields, courts, or lines of choice, on both surfaces; PA0 (3) a detachable handle for carrying the aid and for hanging it on fences, poles, etc.; PA0 (4) free standing capability on any flat surface; PA0 (5) a pocket compartment for storage of the inserts; and PA0 (6) a smaller pocket compartment for carrying other items.
The visual aid can be used to convey written instruction, objectives, assignments, game arrangements and strategies, etc.
The visual aid would be useful to anyone who needs a portable visual aid for any location, including physical education teachers, coaches, classroom teachers, workshop leaders, scout leaders, camp counselors, trainers, etc.